


Latch

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Latch

You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down

He really was special. From my first day in Gelsenkirchen he had cared. He tried to help me to make new friends and settle me in. He was the only person that I knew, he had been the only person I had spoken to before my decision to move. He had fully swayed my decision to move. My feelings for him overcame my rationality. One day, about a month after my move the weight of what I had done hit me. I had moved to a strange place where I knew no one and I was alone. As I sat in my apartment on my laptop semi freaking out that night, he was thinking of me too. When I sent him a ‘help’ text message at four in the morning, he responded, and half an hour later, he was on my doorstep.

You, you enchant me even when you’re not around

“I swear it is not even humanely possible to think about someone this much.” I sighed, laying on my back, I stared up at the ceiling, holding my phone to my ear as I spoke to my best friend from home.

“He’s making you crazy. You need to tell him how you feel, seriously.”

I sighed.

“I can’t.”

If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down

One of the really big bonuses of working for Schalke is that you are invited to official club and this one was no exception. I had been chatting with Beni and Lisa for a little while, when I noticed Julian by the bar, and hanging off of his arm, and every word, was a pretty brunette. I looked to Beni and Lisa, and they exchanged awkward glances.

I sighed. “Of course he has a girlfriend.”

“Her name is Lena, and they have been together for a while.” I turned and looked away from the couple. A girlfriend was problematic, a definite bump in the road. That night I felt like an idiot, felt like I had misread all of the signals. He didn’t really like me at all did he? The flirtatious banter was just that, banter.

I’m latching on, babe, now I know what I have found

I went to the bar, making sure to be at the other end of it to Julian and Lena but I made eye contact with him as I downed shot after shot until all 3 that had been put in front of me were gone.

I then strode over to where Max Meyer was on the dance floor. He had a beer in his hand and looked to be the most wasted of all of the players. I started to dance quite closely to him and he reacted in exactly the way that I wanted him to, by placing his hands on my hips.

When I looked up a few moments later there was an extremely pissed off Julian Draxler in front of me who then grabbed me by the arm and dragged me outside.

“What?” I asked, raising my voice at him.

“You know what.” He seethed.

I feel we’re close enough, I wanna lock in your love. I think we’re close enough. Could I lock in your love, baby?

“I don’t.” I protested.

He took a step towards me. I stared at him, looked him directly in the eyes and bit my lip as he came closer.

“Mein Gott.” He shook his head as he cursed.

I was silent as I waited for him to tell me why he had dragged me outside. I knew that I had been trying to provoke him, but he was there with his girlfriend so he should have been concentrating on her and not what I was doing. I wondered where Lena was and what she would think if he knew that he was out here with me.

“I love you, you fucking idiot. I look across the room to find you and you’re wrapped around my team mate.”

Now I’ve got you in my space, I won’t let go of you. Got you shackled in my embrace. I’m latching on to you.

He backed me against the wall, his arms pinned either side of me, his chest pressed up against mine. His face was just inches away and I wanted to grab the back of his neck and bring his lips to mine.

“I’m sorry, but you brought your girlfriend to the party.”

His lips hovered close to mine, before he dipped his head to my neck, where he trailed kisses across my collarbone and then upward until he reached my jaw.

Then I did grab the back of his neck, and made him look at me.

“I’m having trouble telling her.” He said softly. “I will though, I will do it because I can’t go any longer without you being mine.”

I’m so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch.

I slid my arms around his neck and brushed the tip of my nose against his, mumbling under my breath. “You promise?”

Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch.

He held me close, his hands rubbing my back soothingly. “I swear. I’ll do it.”

How do you do it, you got me losing every breath.

I laughed softly against his lips, smiling uncontrollably. “I never thought that this would happen. I knew that I liked you when I moved, but I never expected that my feelings for you would get this out of control in such a short space of time. You’re like a drug.”

What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest?


End file.
